Vampires and Witches and Wolves, Oh My!
by SylvieGray
Summary: They were friends, a wonderful foursome of humans.  Now they're all different species - one vampire, one witch, one shape-shifter, and one human.  HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm here with my second story - also my second crossover. This is also a slight crossover with _The Craft_, the quote Quinn later says "all hail to the watchtowers..." is directly taken from the movie. This story will be told in four POVs, which is sort of excessive. The POV will be at the top of the chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer for the WHOLE story: I don't own Twilight, Glee, or the Craft.**

**

* * *

**

_Quinn_

My baby...my sweet little Beth. Gone. Handed over, given up. She will be loved, I know, but I won't know her. Only through pictures and words, never the real thing.

As a vampire, my feelings are very strong. Too strong. I think too much, dwell too much on my Beth.

I am sitting in a corner of the Cullen mansion, my knees drawn to my chest and my hair covering my face. My beautiful, inhuman face. My vampire face.

Someone places their hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" Alice asks.

I refuse to talk to anyone. They don't know my name, why I am so sad. I look away, and into the face of another vampire.

Edward says, "You can't not talk to us. We can help you."

I stand up, inhumanly fast, and say, "You don't know what I've been through!" I shout, ignoring the beautiful sound of my new voice. "Have you had the best thing in your life with you, in your arms, and then just have it torn away to have it given to some stranger?" I'm shaking with anger. Fire spurts from my fingertips, but I ignore it. "She's gone! Gone, and in that Vocal Adrenaline bitch's arms! My Beth..." I start to sob tearless sobs again, sinking back to the ground. I wish I could sleep, so I could escape this living nightmare.

The mother figure of this family has arrived, and she crouches next to me. Esme rubs my back in comfort. I assume my regular position. "I'm Quinn, by the way," I say, too calm for the occasion.

"I know," Edward says. He for sure puts the "ass" in assuming. He growls at me, as if he heard what I thought. "I'm a mind-reader, Quinn," he mutters, loud enough for me to hear.

I roll my eyes. "And I'm the queen of England," I retort, sitting up cross-legged.

Alice pipes up. "No, it's true. He can read your mind."

Mass-prank. Get the new girl to think Edward can read minds. "Of course I'm gonna believe you!" I snort. "Just because I'm new and unknowing of this"―I wave my hand at my new body―"doesn't mean you can make a fool of me." I remember how all the popular people did that to me when I was pregnant. It makes even more angered. Fire spurts from my fingers, licking up my arms and going across my shoulders. I should be scared, but I'm not. Fire has always been important to me, having to need to have a fire of hope going to help me get through everything bad that has happened to me: getting pregnant, having my parents kick me out, lying about the father, glee, giving birth, and having to give up my dear Beth.

Everyone is looking in shock at me. I laugh maniacally. "Hail to the guardians of the watchtowers of the South, by the powers of Fire and Feeling, hear us..." I say, using the words from the old rituals Rachel, Tina, Mercedes and I used to do. And they worked! Magic is very much real.

Edward's eyes widen. "No way..." he breathes, listening to my thoughts. If he can listen to my thoughts.

"What?" asks Alice. She's very in tune with Edward, and I wonder if they're together.

"Witches," is all Edward can say. "Quinn's one."

I make sure the fire burns out before I answer, "No, I'm not. Tina was, and because we were a coven, we got powers. In our rituals I was fire."

I wonder how they are, how the rest of glee and the teachers are. I wonder especially how Rachel is. She had become my best friend, though I called her "man hands" and worse in public.

"We've actually moved to Lima," Edward says. "As soon as you learn control, you can go to school. Meanwhile, we should hunt. You must be thirsty―it's been two days, and for a newborn that's a long time."

When Edward brings up the thirst, the burn at the back of my throat intensifies, so much so that it's the only thing I can think of. I wonder how long I stood with this thirst, but then I remember.

Beth.

My beautiful, wonderful baby Beth. Ripped from my arms and thrust into another's.

My thirst is gone, and I sink to the ground in sadness. I miss my baby, my darling baby Beth. And I hate that Vocal Adrenaline coach bitch, even if she is Rachel's mother.

"You need to hunt," a new voice says, calm and strong. Carlisle offers his hand, pulling me up. "If you want to die, we won't kill you. And it's impossible to kill yourself if you're a vampire." He smiles lightly as I stand up. "I would know."

I raise an eyebrow. The thirst is back, but not only for blood. For knowledge and blood now. "I'll ask after we hunt. But I don't want to kill humans." What if I kill someone I know, even love? What if it was a person who reminds me of Beth? I couldn't stand it.

Alice grabs my hand and holds it, as if we are best friends or something. I don't even know girl! I take my hand away and cross my arms, making sure she can't grab my hands.

"We hunt animals," says a new vampire. I don't know this gorgeous girl. "I'm Rosalie, by the way." Her looks make the rest of the vampires' normal in comparison. Amazing.

We leave the house to go to the woods. I know exactly where we are―I've hiked here several times, not to mention this is where our rituals were held.

I watch Alice first. She stalks lightly through the trees, scenting the air. Soon she finds something to her liking, and pounces. She snaps the deer's neck, killing it before she drinks.

I know what to do, and I follow her lead. But I get a coyote and a couple of deer. I'm almost sated. Just one more deer...

I scent the air, and before I can pounce, a rifle is shot. It gets the deer, and I'm hit with the strong human scent.

I start to lunge for the deer, but then something happens so I can smell the man strongly.

I can smell his blood, so close and tempting. I can't resist.

I leap for the human.

* * *

**Please review - and I want a review with some content, NOT something like "luv it post more soon."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Welcome to chapter two of this story. I want to thank iluvtheboywiththebread for being my first reviewer, and for reminding me to tell when this takes place. This takes place after Breaking Dawn and post-Regionals pre-Audition. And as to how Quinn was changed...that'll be explained soonish. Either in the Quinn chapter or the Mercedes chapter. Let's just pretend that Lima is pretty sunless most of the time, okay?  
**

**

* * *

**

_Rachel_

Quinn is missing, gone without a trace.

I've been moping around, along with Tina and Mercedes. We miss our Fire, our light of hope. I've lost my own fire of hope. Quinn took it with her.

"Rachel," my dad says. "Leah, Seth and their friends are coming over."

I know this is meant to cheer me up. "Oh" is all I say. "Cool." I walk to my room, not expecting to see Leah sprawled out on my bed.

"Hey," I greet with as much enthusiasm as I have. "You're here."

She raises an eyebrow―just like Quinn―and says, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"My best friend disappeared" is my answer. My sad and dejected answer.

"Oh," Leah says, sitting up. "That's it?"

"That's it?" I yell, feeling like I'm about to rage. I'm shaking. "She was the best friend any girl could have! We had so much fun together. Now she's gone. She could be dead! Dead isn't good, Leah, it never is!"

I'm shaking worse, and then I explode.

Literally.

I leave my human form for a wolf's. A huge, dark brown wolf that's almost too big for my room.

I'm going crazy, I know. Not only am I a wolf, but I can hear voices in my head. Ones that aren't mine.

_Hey, Rach!_ greets someone. He sounds like Seth, my cousin. _Welcome to the pack._

_What the heck?_ I think at the intruding voice. Please _tell me that this is a dream, all a dream. _I don't know who I'm asking, but I get an answer.

_Sorry, Rachel!_ It's one of Seth's friends, Sam. He always seems to be the leader of their group. _This is real._ _Real as you or me, or_―he chuckles―_the fur on your face._

I huff, rolling my eyes. I try to talk to Leah, but it's impossible. All I can do is yip and bark.

My dad calls, "Please tell me that you didn't get Rachel a dog, Leah!"

Leah laughs, loud enough for him to hear. "Actually, I got her a wolf and it ate her."

_So true,_ I say. _The big bad wolf ate me up!_

There are chuckles coming from several of the group. I can only assume that they're wolves too.

"Rachel?" my dad opens the door without knocking. "Finn―" He stops dead, staring at the wolf-me. "Oh my god, Leah! You weren't lying! Bad wolf, bad wolf, bad wolf! Don't eat children!"

I can't help but laugh internally. I stand up, only to find that I'm way taller than my dad. He's about six two. My head hits the ceiling, and I'm forced to sit down again.

"Don't worry," Leah says, getting up. "This wolf is tame. And this wolf is Rachel."

_Tame?_ I ask in outrage. I bump her with my shoulder, making sure I'm feather-light. I don't want to hurt her and make my dad think I'm not tame.

Leah flashes me a grin before turning to my dad. "You've heard the old Quileute legends of the warriors who turned into wolves. Those are true, and there are many wolves in my pack, and Rach just joined us."

I nod along, asking the other wolves, _Is that true?_

_Yup,_ says Seth. _It's awesome being a werewolf, but we have to kill vampires._

_Vampires?_ I ask, ignoring the scene my dad is making. I shouldn't be surprised―I am a wolf and five minutes ago I was human.

_Yeah._ It's Jacob, one of the wolves. He and Leah always hung together, I remember. _But there is a coven of them that drink only animals, though. We accept them._

_Okay_ is all I say.

"You're seriously Rachel?" It's my dad. "You didn't just eat my daughter?"

I nod, wondering how to speak with him. I don't know how to, and none of the pack suggests anything.

"Okay..." My dad can't wrap his head around it. "I'm not sure about it, though."

_Me too, _I want to say but I can't. _How the hell am I a wolf?_

No one answers me, and I don't expect them to.

"I have to take her with me to change back," Leah says. She gets up and goes to my closet. I wonder if it's a portal to Narnia and she'll take me there.

She's just getting clothes. "I'm not fashionable," she says, "but these clothes should be burned. Ever heard of pants?"

I shake my head. _What are pants?_ I laugh.

She finally takes my Sectionals dress out. "It's the most human article of clothing you own, besides that other dress."

My Regionals dress. Though the competion was only a week ago, it seems forever ago. Quinn's Beth is only a week old, and I wonder how my mother―my stupid, unloving mother―is. How she is with her replacement child.

I glower. How dare Shelby―she's undeserving of the title mother―do that? She's ignorant and horrible.

_Calm down,_ Rach, Seth says. After a second, he adds, _Your mother was that terrible?_ _And took your friend's kid?_

_Yes,_ I growl. _She's terrible. _Even though she made me an awesome Lady GaGa outfit. That's the only good thing she did for me.

_Wow_. Seth is quiet after that.

"To phase back," Leah says. I look down to see my dad left. "You calm down. Think of something you love, something that always calms you."

Water. That's the power I represented in our rituals. It's calm but destructive. Everyone said I reminded them of water, that my voice had the quality of waves. I could be as destructive as a tsunami, calm as a lake with no wind.

I found myself human and naked. I grabbed the dress Leah had pulled out and put it on. It was fancy, too fancy to wear normally. I'm quiet, thinking of Quinn, Tina and Mercedes.

"You can't tell anyone," Leah says. She flops back down on my, and I sit on the edge of it.

"I have to tell two people," I say, not looking at my cousin. "One of them told us her secret, so I have to tell then mine."

"No," Leah growls. Before she can say anything else, the doorbell rings.

I run down the stairs from my room to answer the door. It's Tina and Mercedes. I'll tell them now, before Leah can stop me.

I pull them inside and say, "I'm a wolf."

As soon as the words are out of my mouth, Leah runs down the stairs, grabs me and covers my mouth. "Don't say anything else!"

* * *

**Thanks to all of you who've read this - which would be twenty-eight of you, if my traffic-counter-thingy is right. I just love how only one person reviewed - and thanks again, iluvtheboywiththebread. (Note the sarcasm.) If you review saying this is a piece of crap, I'll know that I'm doing something wrong. So please review!**


	3. Hiatus

**I am putting this story on hiatus. I have more ideas for my other story, Vampires and Dragons, than for this. Also my poll (which I may or may not have mentioned) has more votes for that.**

**I WILL be back. This is NOT up for adoption.**

**-Sylvie  
**


End file.
